


Perníčky

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, gingerbread, kurtbastian
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vánoční kurtbastian drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perníčky

 „Co to proboha děláš?“

„Říkal jsi, že mám nazdobit perníčky,“ bránil se Sebastian.

„Ale ne takhle!“

„Ježiši, a co je na tom špatnýho?“

„Sebastiane! Přijde k nám Finn s rodinou, mají malý děti!“

„No a?“

„Tohle nemůžeme dát dětem!“

„Je to úplně normální,“ oponoval Sebastian. „Podívej, tohohle jsem udělal podle tebe!“ pyšně ukázal Kurtovi své umění.

„Já takhle nevypadám!“

„Ale jo,“ přikývl Sebastian vesele.

„Tyhle panáčky nemůžeme nikomu ukázat,“ řekl mu červenající se Kurt. „V našem bytě se nebudou servírovat žádné perníčky s nakreslenýma pindíkama,“ zašeptal poslední slovo.

„Pindíkama? Opravdu?“ zasmál se Sebastian pobaveně a vyprovázel odcházejícího nafrflaného Kurta pohledem.


End file.
